


欺负他 3.0

by Deliah404



Category: Deliah - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliah404/pseuds/Deliah404





	欺负他 3.0

1  
“真想操到你怀孕。”

“唔……你变态！”

“我总觉得你会怀孕的，要不要我给你买紧急避孕药？”

“啊！”受不了！金宇硕快被这个男人折磨疯了，那根巨大的东西实在是插得太深了，肠壁都要被戳出洞了！

金曜汉从来不知道自己是个施虐欲这么强的人，直到遇到了金宇硕，恨不得溺死在他蚀骨的温室里。

“轻一点啊！”内壁摩擦得快要着火，金曜汉太用力了，每次都进到不可思议的深度，金宇硕都觉得自己要坏了。

“那这样呢？”金曜汉一改刚刚粗野的风格，整根埋在里面，轻轻地抽出一些，再推入，一点点都舍不得从金宇硕体内拿出来。

禽兽！金宇硕下面那张小口被撑到了极限，敏感点被不停磨蹭，眼泪都被逼了出来，“那里……别啊……”

“我就要！其实你很喜欢吧，喜欢我这样干你？”

“不是的！”

“还不肯承认！明明咬得这么紧，我都快被你咬断了！”

“金曜汉！不许这么下流！”

“我还可以更下流的，比如，我一会儿就要射在你里面……”

“混蛋！”

“那……射在你胸口？”

“不行！”

“好吧，只能射在你脸上了！”

“你！”

“我怎么了？”

“射在我里面……”

“你说什么？”

“射在我里面啊！”

早就说过了，他的宝贝哥哥很听话的，稍微逗弄两句就会乖乖地任他为所欲为，那张漂亮的小脸，才舍不得真的弄花呢，抽动了几下，便尽数交待在哥哥身体里了。

2

又被这家伙摁着做得两腿发软，金宇硕也很心烦，为什么都是男人，这混蛋体力就这么好？

“哥哥～”金曜汉最喜欢这时候喊哥哥了，他软绵绵一点威慑力都没有的哥哥，被搂在怀里整个人都散发着情事过后的妩媚动人。

没好气地白了一眼，“别叫我哥哥！”知道我是哥哥还这么欺负我啊，金宇硕拉过那只还在胸前作怪的手就是狠狠一口。

“哇！哥哥！很痛啊！”吃痛地抽回手，金曜汉委屈得紧，明明刚刚把哥哥伺候得这么舒服，双腿颤抖又仰着脑袋射出来的，现在这又是为哪般啊？

“谁叫你刚刚这么下流！”

“我下流？”

“再明知故问我就不理你了！”可恶！每次都是这样，只有我一个人因为那种话脸红得要滴血。

“可是……”掰过哥哥的身体让他面对自己，金曜汉眼里全是无奈，“我每一句都是真心话，因为太喜欢哥哥所以才这样的，我都不知道自己会变得这么禽兽不如的。”

也不知道怎么回答，就干脆靠过去抱住弟弟，“不准你赖我身上！”

“好好好，是我不好！”知道哥哥是害羞了，也不想拆穿他，手指轻轻顺着哥哥光滑的后背来回抚弄，慢慢就挪到了最让他神魂颠倒的地方。

“唔，不行……”怎么这样嘛，才刚被肆虐过的小口好不容易得到休息了一会儿，又被手指搅了进来。

明明才做过一次，那里还是这么紧，连吃进一根手指都这么费力，金曜汉不禁又想起，这里吞吐自己那东西的时候是多么紧致销魂，手指强行撑开甬道，往更深处探索，他记得，哥哥的敏感点就快到了。

“啊！”金宇硕不可遏制地扭动起来，那只手指很顺利就找到了自己的敏感点，一下一下地戳弄，“啊……混蛋……你……”支离破碎的话语透露着主人已经快不行了。

“我怎么了？”知道哥哥被挑起了性欲，他偏偏要故意让哥哥着急，“哥哥不喜欢吗？”

又加入一根手指，金宇硕忍不住呜咽了一声，双指缓缓在体内抽动，擦过敏感点的时候又非在那个地方重重摁了下来，“金曜汉！”

“哥哥不喜欢啊？那我抽出来好了？”

“金曜汉你故意的！”

气呼呼地跨上弟弟的身体，抓起那根东西的瞬间金宇硕就笑了，“都这么硬了，还想着逗我啊？”

不服输地握住哥哥的，“哥哥不是也一样吗？都这么硬了还不说想要我！”

“你幼不幼稚？”

“每次都是我说想要哥哥，我明明是发自肺腑哥哥又要怪我下流……”

“进来！”

“嗯？”

“我叫你插进来啊！笨死了你！”这傻弟弟还一脸无辜的样子，金宇硕都快急死了，箭在弦上你还忍得住不发啊？等不及了就自己抓着那东西，抬起一点屁股，对准入口就坐了下去，“你懂不懂欲拒还迎是情趣？”

金曜汉眨了两下眼睛，突然就明白了，他哥哥可真是太可爱了呜呜呜呜呜，大力向上顶弄，“哥哥，说你喜欢，喜欢我这样干你！”

“下流！”

3

“金曜汉！我自己可以洗！”金宇硕死死抓着被子，不想被弟弟抱起来。

“听话啦哥哥，你都没力气了，我帮你洗更快一点。”哥哥后来被操得连腰都直不起来，后来还是搂着我的脖子才勉强继续下去的。

“不要！”之所以这么闹别扭是因为，之前这家伙也是“好心”说要帮着洗澡，结果在浴室里又被他结结实实干了一回，完事之后金宇硕是真的连站都站不起来了，第二天走路都还有点哆嗦。

才不管哥哥要不要，一把抄起哥哥纤细的身子。

“我不要做了啊！”

“带你去洗澡还这么多话！我要做的话，在哪里都会做下去的，你拒绝也没用。”

“金曜汉！”

把人抱进浴室，放进浴缸里就跟着爬了进去，“金曜汉金曜汉，你就知道叫我金曜汉！连做爱的时候也这么叫！”

“谁叫你不听话。”

“你也没听我的话啊？我让你叫老公你也不愿意。”

“那我怎么叫得出口嘛？”

“怎么叫不出？我就可以叫你老婆啊，老婆老婆老婆，老婆大人，亲亲老婆……你想听什么我都可以叫给你听。”

“我没你这么厚脸皮！”

也不知道是不是这句话伤到他了，突然下垂眼就再也不看过来了，抿着嘴打开水龙头，拿起沐浴露往手上挤，揉开了再往金宇硕的身体上擦，动作还是很温柔，可是这气氛。

“你生气啦？”

“没有。”

“没有生气你为什么不看我？”

“专心帮你洗澡不好吗？”

“金曜汉！”

那三个字一出口，金宇硕就知道坏了，果然，那人手一僵，动作都停了下来，“那我出去，你自己洗吧。”

见人真的撑着浴缸要走，金宇硕一急就拉住了他，“别走……”

“哥哥，我也是人，也会难过的，如果哥哥觉得和我除了身体之外，别的关系都很别扭，那我会努力不让你不舒服的。”

“不是的……”

“我总是觉得，我们的关系好像都是我一头热，我拼命表白，哥哥虽然身体上接受了，可是嘴上从来没有……”

听不下去就把人推在浴缸的一边，跨上弟弟的身体（不是，怎么这个场景有点熟悉），“老公！”

“诶？”

“诶什么诶？你不是要听吗？我这不就叫了吗？老公！你还想听什么？”

“说你喜欢我！”

“我喜欢你！”

“说你会一辈子和我在一起！”

“我会一辈子和你在一起！”

“说你想被我干！”

“我想被你干！喂！金曜汉你这混蛋！”

“哥哥，是你说的，那我就很听话的来啦！”

都说了不要和他一起洗澡了嘛，金宇硕被顶得眼泪汪汪，狭小的浴缸两个人怎么都很拥挤，可是看到弟弟一脸满足的样子，金宇硕还是放松了身体任他横冲直撞，“金曜汉，我喜欢你，我真的很喜欢你。”

哥哥趴在耳边轻轻诉说着爱语，浑然不觉自己被操弄的可怜兮兮的，连眼睛都是红的，“我知道，我一直都知道的。”

把哥哥的身体向上抬了抬，哥哥就很配合撑起了身子，那是金曜汉最爱的姿势，哥哥总是很迁就他。一口咬住哥哥挺立的粉乳，哥哥的呻吟就变得又黏又腻了，金曜汉一鼓作气，一手还探到下方，握住哥哥那根上下套弄。

“知道就……不要……不要再……欺负我啦……”

“哥哥，再说一句‘老公操我’好不好？”

“你！去！死！”


End file.
